


Steve Rogers is a Gay Mentor (Pt. 2)

by Wxlves



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good dad to Peter, editing? No. We do this like real men, un beta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlves/pseuds/Wxlves
Summary: Peter is nervous about coming out the Avengers so Tony asks Steve to tell him a little about him and Bucky, so Peter knows it’s all right with the whole team.This is a similar concept as another fic I wrote but it’s cute so I wanted to do it again. Hence the title. And the tags.





	Steve Rogers is a Gay Mentor (Pt. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 12 am and I’ve got school tomorrow. I wrote this all in one sitting. My fucks have all left a long time ago
> 
> BIG thank you to AuroraBorealis (Remeber Aurora) for fixing my Russian in here, thanks for making me not look like a fool

Steve’s phone vibrated its way off the bedside table as the third call in a row came in. In Avengers-level emergencies it was set to ring, not vibrate, so he knew it was something that could wait. So who  _ the fuck  _ was calling at five thirty in the morning?

Sighing, he gave up on sleep and grasped along the floor with one hand until he found the phone. Squinting in the sudden brightness from the screen he saw an alert;  _ 3 missed calls from: Tony Stark.  _

“Of course it’s Stark,” he groaned, more to himself than anything. 

The sound of shuffling blankets came from Bucky’s side of the bed, along with, “Go deal with it somewhere else, I’m sleeping.”

Before Steve could come up with any witty retorts like “shut up,” his phone vibrated one last time. A message. 

TONY:  _ Rogers, I know you wake up at the asscrack of dawn. I need your help.  _

STEVE:  _ I’m only awake because of you right now. Can it wait? _

Concern stirred in Steve’s gut when Tony's next text came through 

TONY:  _ It’s about Peter, you think it can wait? _

The kid had really grown on Steve since he’d stolen his shield in Berlin, and the fact that he was semi-adopted by each of the Avengers (Nat called him Malenkiy pauk — Little Spider) meant he always had help for anything he could possibly need. Steve had helped him with a late-night history project not once, but twice. Peter’s teacher told him to stop making projects about World War II, however accurately detailed they might be, which put an end to that. 

STEVE:  _ What’s up with him? Is he alright? _

TONY:  _ Mostly. Can you talk to him? _

STEVE:  _ That depends, but I can try. Talk about what? _

TONY:  _ If you’re okay with talking abt it _

TONY:  _ Being gay _

Steve frowned slightly at his phone screen. Why would Tony want him to? Did he suspect Peter was gay? Was that really the best way to go about it? He asked as much but only got the floating gray typing bubble for a moment before it disappeared. After a minute of typing and deleting, Tony finally responded.

TONY:  _ He came out to me as gay a few weeks ago and last night he told me he wanted to tell all you guys _

TONY:  _ actually he technically said bisexual _

TONY:  _ anyways he was nervous about it but I think him knowing that we’re all cool with you and Barnes would help him see that you won’t react badly _

Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Being lousy at talking about his emotions made him one of the worst for this job, but it wasn’t like anyone else could do it. 

STEVE:  _ alright I’ll give it my best shot, but if I end up scaring him off it’s on you _

•

Peter was seated at the counter in Steve’s kitchen, swinging his legs off the tall stools as he ate his cereal. Peter often slept over at Avengers tower when he accidentally stayed too late working with Stark, and despite having his own room he tended to rotate between Steve, Tony, and Nat’s. Steve suspected that after everything he’d been through he had trouble being alone, though Peter always shrugged it off when he asked. 

Last night he’d crashed on Steve’s couch. Unfortunately for Stark’s plan, Bucky was on a two-day mission with Nat, so Steve hadn’t been able to just give him a goodnight kiss in front of Peter and complete this latest mission from Tony. 

Pulling out a chair next to Peter, Steve sat with his mug of coffee. Gently jostling him with his shoulder he asked, “no history projects recently?”

Peter laughed. “Mrs Williams said I had to stop making them about World War II, so I had to do the last one by myself. Actual research and everything.”

Chuckling, Steve made a noise of disgust. “Horrible. You know, between everyone in the tower there’s more collective history knowledge than you think.” At Peter’s questioning look he shrugged. “Well for starters, Nat could tell you all about Russia during the 80’s and 90’s, and even going back to the 60’s and the Cold War. Bucky knows about probably every major historical event since the thirties, especially the ones he caused. And I  _ do _ know about more than just military stuff. LGBT history of the 30’s and 40’s would make an awesome presentation, or pop culture like fashion and music.”

Okay, maybe not the most subtle way he could have done that, but for such a smart kid Peter could be pretty obtuse when it came to reading people. It was a slim chance that he would pick up on Steve’s angle. 

Peter watched Steve out of the corner of his eye, his brow furrowed. “LGBT history?”

“Sure. Before Stonewall and the Civil Rights era.”

The gears were spinning behind Peter’s eyes as he puzzled out the best way to politely ask the question Steve knew he had. Finally, after some stuttering and premature apologies, he spit it out. “Not to be, uh, rude or whatever but do you know about that because you lived in that time or...or because you lived that way. Uhm, like that was you. You were one of the gays.” His face absolutely flaming, Peter clamped his mouth shut while Steve resisted the urge to laugh, not wanting to embarrass him further. A small smile slipped through anyways. “I was ‘one of the gays,’ as you put it. Me and Buck.”

Peter’s nodded. “Oh,” was all he said, in a tiny voice. 

“I always liked girls but they never liked me, thought I was destined to pine after pretty dames my whole life. It took me nineteen years to realize I was being stupid, that not everybody thinks about their best guys the way I did, and I started to think that maybe there was something wrong. It was nothing wrong, nothing bad, but I didn’t learn that until after the war started.” Noticing the tension coiled in Peter’s muscles, Steve stopped. Maybe Stark had been wrong and this was a horrible idea. “You alright there, Queens?”

“Yeah.” Peter’s voice was almost a whisper. “Can you keep going if you want?”

“Well I was always taught in church that homosexuality was wrong, backwards, but when the serum fixed my lungs, my spine… hell, when it fixed everything else and I was still in love with Bucky, that’s when I realized it might be okay. Long story short, we spent most of the war — right up until he fell —hiding our relationship from everyone except the Commandos. Then I woke up in the twenty-first century to find out that bisexual is a word they have now, a word that fits a hell of a lot better than ‘fairy’ or ‘queer.’ ”

Steve hadn’t meant to say all that, but he’d only ever voiced these thoughts to Bucky. Having someone else who was just as enraptured with hearing it was almost a relief. 

After a long moment of silence Peter opened his mouth to speak, shutting it again almost immediately. He finally settled on a safe question to ask. “Do all the Avengers know that you’re…”

“You think I could hide anything from Tony? He knows everything that happens in this tower five minutes before it actually does.” Standing to rinse his mug in the sink, Steve’s back was to Peter as he kept talking. “But his omniscience aside, I did tell him and all the others. Not about our relationship now, strictly, but while I searched for Bucky post-Winter-Soldier, what he had meant to me came up in conversation a few times.”

Steve now leaned against the counter Peter was still seated at, watching the kid carefully. He’d been gazing deep into his empty bowl for most of the conversation. Inhaling deep, Peter finally met Steve’s eyes. “I am too. Bisexual, I mean.” Steve kept his face carefully neutral, not wanting Peter to see he’d already known. Instead, he just nodded thoughtfully. “I’ve never met a guy that I liked as much as you did Bucky though, just stupid crushes.”

Steve shrugged. “That doesn’t make it any less valid. I think my preferences lean more towards guys, but there’s also the possibility that it’s only Bucky, that without him I never would’ve liked anybody except those forties dames with the red lipstick and curled hair. Hard to know.”

“You mean like Bucky-sexual not bisexual?” 

This caught Steve off guard. He blinked in surprise at Peter’s cheeky grin before breaking into a smile himself. “Yeah, something like that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s been forever since I updated In Your Arms and I pinky promise I haven’t abandoned it. I’ve got the next chapter half-written and will try to have it up some time this week or next


End file.
